Tigerstar's Quest
by nitrogeneration
Summary: If Tigerclaw succeeded in killing Bluestar and became leader of ThunderClan. More coming soon! Rated T, as it will probably be violent. Will not be updated until there are five reviews! 3 more
1. Allegiances & Prologue

ThunderClan

Leader: Tigerstar – big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Deputy: Darkstripe – sleek black-and gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Medicine Cat: Yellowfang – old, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Apprentice, Cinderpelt – dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Whitestorm – big white tom

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Longtail – pale tabby tom with a dark black stripe

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Runningwind – swift tabby tom

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Fireheart – handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Graystripe – long-haired solid gray tom

Brackenfur – golden-brown tabby tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Frostfur – beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface – pretty tabby

Queens:

Goldenflower – pale ginger coat

Speckletail – pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen

Willowpelt – very pale-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Elders:

Halftail – big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear – gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt – small black-and-white tom

One-eye – pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

ShadowClan

Leader: Nightstar – old black tom

Deputy: Cinderfur – thin gray tom

Medicine Cat: Runningnose – small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

Stumpytail – brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot – gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Whitethroat – black tom with white chest and paws

Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

Queens:

Dawncloud – small tabby

Darkflower – black she-cat

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Tallstar – black-and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Deadfoot – black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear – tabby tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Onewhisker – brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Runningbrook – light gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashfoot – gray queen

Morningflower – tortoiseshell queen

RiverClan

Leader: Crookedstar – huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Leopardfur – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mudfur – long-haired light brown tom

Warriors: Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur – gray tom with battle-scared ears

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Loudbelly – dark brown tom

Mistyfoot – dark gray she-cat

Queens:

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Graypool – thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

Prologue (Tigerstar's POV)

Soon, I would lead the rogues into ThunderClan's camp. I would kill Bluestar. She was a weak leader. I would actually make ThunderClan the most feared Clan in the forest, free of kittypet and Half-Clan blood! I would blame her murder on Fireheart, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. I'd exile all three of them. Fireheart would go, that weak kittypet. Graystripe, that traitor. Oh, and Sandstorm can go because she likes Fireheart. I'd exile Cloudpaw too, that kittypet. "Fire will save the Clan?" Whatever. Not if I stop him. Oh, and after he's exiled, I'll send a patrol to kill them (the four of them, but especially Fireheart.) I'd make Darkstripe deputy, and I'll make ThunderClan the most feared Clan in the forest once again! Nobody must see me murder Bluestar. Start calling me Tigerstar, because I'll be that soon. ThunderClan will be the most feared Clan in the forest! I would also lead a strong patrol for backup, with all of Brokenstar's rogues, plus every rogue I could find that wasn't a coward and was willing to fight for me.

I know that was VERY short. Lots more coming next chapter, I promise.


	2. Fire will Save The Clan

Chapter 1 (Tigerstar's POV – later on we will have some chapters in Fireheart's POV too)

Tigerclaw entered Bluestar's den.

"Is it the rogues?" Bluestar asked. "Yes, there are rogues in the camp." he meowed

. What Bluestar didn't know was that he was about to become leader of ThunderClan and free it of kittypets, half-Clan cats and traitors so it could once again be the most feared Clan in the forest.

He pounced on Bluestar and attacked her. "What is this? I'm your leader, have you forgotten?" she snarled, clawing at his shoulders. Not for much longer. Tigerclaw thought.

"I'll kill you, and kill you again! As many times as it takes for you to join StarClan!" Bluestar reared up and clawed Tigerclaw in the shoulders, leaving a wound that was starting to bleed..

But that didn't stop him. He kept on attacking Bluestar. "So you were actually a traitor! I should have listened to Fireheart." she snarled, as she attacked him again.

She left her stomach exposed, and Tigerclaw sliced her open. "Fire will save the Clan.." she murmured before going still. That might mean Fireheart was a threat to his leadership!

She had finally lost her last life! It was time for me to lead this Clan! Then he saw a face outside the den. Fireheart.

"Bluestar was killed by some rogues." he lied. "I saw you kill her! You are nothing but a dirty traitor! I should have convinced Bluestar that you were a traitor earlier... Bluestar was a better leader than you'll ever be!" Fireheart growled.

Fireheart knew Tigerclaw was up to something. Fireheart went to the warriors den.

"What is it?" Graystripe asked.

"It's Bluestar. She's dead. Tigerclaw said she was killed by a rogue, but I think Tigerclaw killed her." "I'll miss her. May she hunt with StarClan. We will mourn her, and she WILL be avenged."Graystripe said.

"Do you think Tigerclaw killed her? He's ambitious, would have the most to gain by killing her (he's deputy), and I saw him in her den personally." Fireheart said. "Yes, I think he might have." Graystripe replied.

"Sandstorm, Bluestar is dead." he told Sandstorm. "Who killed her?" "Tigerclaw said some rogues, but I believe it's him." "Why would Tigerclaw do that?" Fireheart's mate said.

"I saw him in her den when she died!" Fireheart said. "Well, I hope he gets driven out." Sandstorm said. Tigerclaw was telling most of the Clan that Bluestar was dead, and was killed by a rogue. Everybody was shaken by the loss of their leader.

Most believed a rogue killed her, but some were suspicious. I'll exile Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Cloudpaw. Tigerclaw thought.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!" Tigerclaw yelled. "Bluestar is dead, killed by a rogue. We will miss her, and mourn her. We will sit vigil for her tonight. Meanwhile, I will travel to the Moonstone and receive my nine lives. I will leave at moonhigh. Darkstripe will be in charge until I'm back." he yelled.

"You killed Bluestar!" Fireheart snarled. "No, those are rumors. I did not kill her. I would have the most to gain from killing her as I am deputy, but I am not her killer." he lied. "I saw you in her den." Fireheart said. "Make sure Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Cloudpaw do not leave camp until I'm back." Tigerclaw whispered to Darkstripe. He was going to exile them. "Why?" Darkstripe asked. "Because they were injured in the battle." he lied.


	3. Six Lives

Chapter 2

Oshawatt: Fireheart, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Cloudpaw will probably not be killed yet. If they are killed, it will be late on in the story, because I'm planning for their escape to be mostly in Fireheart's POV.

Tigerclaw touched his nose to the Moonstone. An icy chill crippled him as he fell asleep. "You will be receiving your nine lives today, Tigerclaw." all the cats said together.

He wondered if this would be painful, though he was way more worried StarClan might not accept him. Would they, after he had killed Bluestar in cold blood? He was worried. A gray-and white tom padded up to him.

Thistleclaw! He thought. My mentor!

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to beat your enemies and defend your Clan." Thistleclaw touched noses to Tigerclaw. A sudden burst of pain went through him, then it dissapeared.

A massive reddish-brown tom padded up next.

Pinestar! My father! That traitor. He left ThunderClan to be a kittypet! How could Tigerclaw forgive him?

Pinestar padded up to him. Tigerclaw hissed. "You shouldn't be in StarClan, you kittypet!" he growled. Pinestar touched noses with him. He shrank back. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well to care for your Clan. I was wrong for becoming a kittypet, I admit. I will always be proud of you." Another burst of pain went through him. Two down, seven to go! Could he bear anymore of this?

Then a mottled black she-cat, who he recognized as Leopardfoot, his mother. She had died of greencough just before Fireheart came to the forest.

She padded up to him. "With this life I give you protection." she declared. "Use it well to take care of your Clan, and cats in great need." Another burst of pain went through him. Three down, six to go...

He then recognized a big dark brown tabby tom. Raggedstar, the old ShadowClan leader.

He padded up to Tigerclaw. "With this life I give you endurance. Use it to keep going, even when you think all hope and strength has left you." Four down, five to go...

He recognized a mottled brown tom. Adderfang.

He padded up to Tigerclaw. "With this life I give you strength. Use it to protect your Clan against enemies." Five down, four to go...

He recognized a bright ginger tom. Sunstar, the old ThunderClan leader before Bluestar.

He padded up to Tigerclaw. "With this life I give you hope. Use it to keep going, even when you have doubt. Six down, three to go...

"You are only getting six lives, as a punishment from StarClan." all of StarClan said. Six lives? Really? His fears had come true. StarClan HAD rejected him! He had no regrets for what he had done, but StarClan had rejected him. Anger was bubbling up inside him. He wanted to yell at all of StarClan with all his might.

They still chanted his name, though. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" they all chanted together. He saw many cats in the back who did not chant. They were worried of what he would do as leader. You don't have any power over me, fools. He thought. He awoke from his sleep with Yellowfang and Cinderpaw. He remembered Bluestar's prophecy right before she died: "Fire will save the Clan..." That meant Fireheart was a threat! I shouldn't worry. He shall be exiled when I come back. He thought. He was still angry that he had only gotten six lives.

This was filler (sort of). Tigerstar received his nine lives (which turned out to be six.) Some more coming next chapter! A few more reviews and I'll update in a few days.


End file.
